Sito Jaxa (Dominion War)
(2370) chief operations officer, (2371-2374) |Assign=chief Strategic operations officer, (2375-present) |Rank=Ensign |Insignia= 110px|Uniform collar. }} Sito Jaxa is a female Bajoran Federation Starfleet officer, of Bajoran heritage, on active duty in the late 24th century. An individual who has enjoyed both great joy and tremendous heartache and tragedy, Lieutenant Sito Jaxa was assigned to the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor as the chief operations officer in 2371, after being certified fit for duty following a lengthy recovery from her prolonged imprisonment by the Cardassians following her capture as a result of her participation in a covert operation in 2370. (Starship Archer) Personnel file Biography Early life A refugee from the Cardassian occupation of her homeworld, Lieutenant Sito's youth was spent in a variety of different refugee camps. Her early years as a refugee left their mark on Sito in a variety of ways. Even though her constant movement from camp to camp acted to limit the development of close relationships, Sito's naturally affable personality made her popular wherever she went. Also, the frequent need to scrounge for resources forced her to be adaptable and flexible. After the death of her parents at the hands of the Cardassians, Sito drifted from foster family to foster family until, at age of thirteen, she came under the care of a Starfleet couple who kept her until her admission into Starfleet Academy. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy Lieutenant Sito experienced both her first great triumph as well as her first fall. Excelling as a first year cadet, she earned a place in the elite Nova Squadron alongside Nick Locarno, Josh Albert, Jean Hajar, and Wesley Crusher. In 2368, Cadet Sito was involved in an incident along with her fellow squadron mates. Her squadron, at the instigation of Cadet Locarno, had planned to carry out an incredibly risky and banned maneuver known as the Kolvoord Starburst as a graduation surprise. While rehearsing the maneuver, Cadet Albert was killed in a collision. Sito's role in the subsequent attempted cover-up of the incident resulted in her credits for that year being canceled, forcing her to repeat the year or leave the Academy. ( ) Choosing to bear the consequences of her actions, Cadet Sito repeated her final year in 2369, excelling in her courses while at the same time quietly bearing the scorn of her fellow classmates. One cadet, however, Sam Lavelle, did not join his fellow cadets in ostracizing Sito. Instead, through persistent effort, he succeeded in breaking through her feelings of guilt and humiliation, beginning a long and close friendship between the two officers that would see both of them through great highs and lows. Even though she graduated near the top of her class, her foster parents and Lavelle were the only ones who stood with her as she accepted her commission. USS Enterprise-D Upon receiving her commission in 2370, Ensign Sito Jaxa, was surprised to learn that her first assignment was to the . Captain Jean-Luc Picard personally intervened to have her assigned to his ship to give her a fair chance to redeem herself. During her period of service as a security specialist, she earned numerous favorable evaluations from her immediate supervisor, Lieutenant Worf, ultimately earning his recommendation for promotion and assignment as night duty officer. While on the Enterprise, she renewed her friendship with Ensign Lavelle and also developed friendships with Nurse Alyssa Ogawa, Ensign Taurik, and Ben, a waiter at Ten-Forward. However, the legacy of her actions at the Academy continued to haunt her as Captain Picard severely criticized her character and service. Rallied by her friends and Lieutenant Worf, Ensign Sito confronted the captain, insisting that he judge her by her current actions and not by her past. Picard then admitted that he had been testing Sito to determine whether she had the strength of character to carry out an extremely hazardous mission. This mission was to pose as a Bajoran terrorist in order to help a Cardassian double agent , Joret Dal, in his attempt to re-infiltrate Cardassian space. The plan called for her to be jettisoned in an escape pod just as Dal was being recovered by the Cardassians. She was to be picked up later by the Enterprise. However, upon reaching the rendezvous point, the Enterprise was only able to detect scattered debris and Captain Picard listed Ensign Sito as presumed killed in action. ( ) USS Archer In 2373, Sito Jaxa was promoted to the rank Lieutenant and was the chief operations officer of the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. Cardassian imprisonment However, Ensign Sito was not killed. She was captured by the Cardassians and was subjected to over a year and a half of brutal treatment and torture. While imprisoned, she was subject to psychological abuse, beatings, and rape on a constant basis. Falling into the hands of Gul Rejak, Sito's torments grew even worse as the rapes and beatings continued until she finally broke, becoming Rejak's consort. Gul Rejak then introduced the completely physically and mentally broken Sito to a variety of recreational drugs, the most dangerous of which was Corillan acid--a highly physically and psychologically addictive psychotropic drug that has, amongst its effects, hallucinogenic and aphrodisiac properties. A video of Ensign Sito's captivity fell into the hands of Lieutenants Lavelle and Ogawa who then, along with Lieutenant Commander Worf and Ensign Maria Django made plans to carry out a rescue of their old friend. Lavelle and the others, with the assistance of Taurik, now acting as a double agent within the Romulan Star Empire, and Commanders Christopher Hobson and Data rescued Sito from Gul Rejak just as she was about to be sold as a slave. During the escape, Nurse Ogawa performed emergency surgery on Ensign Sito when a pain device that had been implanted within her was overloaded by Gul Rejak. Pursued into Federation space by Gul Rejak, Ensign Sito and the others were saved at the last minute by the intervention of the Sutherland and Defiant, forcing the Gul to withdraw. Treatment Taken to Deep Space Nine, Ensign Sito began an extensive process of physical and psychological therapy that was continued on Bajor. With her physicians and counselors agreeing that while her physical injuries could be easily treated, the psychological scars would likely prove to be much more lasting. She was also informed that she had been promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade, with Captain Taylor promising her that a position on the Sutherland would be waiting for her after she recovered. Family and personal history Her immediate family was killed during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, leaving only extended relatives who played only a minor part life. The Starfleet couple who served as her final set of guardians, on the other hand, aiding immensely in her recovery, but were killed in the Dominion War, leaving her essentially without family. Now, her family is the Archer. As a reaction to the stresses of her lengthy and agonizing period of incarceration, Lieutenant Sito has undergone drastic psychological and physical changes. Her long hair now cut severely short, Sito sports a tattoo of a bleeding dagger on her right arm and another tattoo, that of the Bajoran pictograph for vengeance, on the small of her back. She spends a great deal of time in physical conditioning, resulting in her possessing a lean, physically hard and well conditioned form. She is very cautious around strange males, especially Cardassians and Orions. Also, she has sworn an oath of vengeance against Gul Rejak and any others who were responsible for her harsh treatment--with the definition of 'others' being a very broad one. Because of this, during the war and its aftermath, Lieutenant Sito has earned a reputation for ruthless behavior against both Cardassians and Orions. Starfleet service record Relationships *John Martin-Friend then lover *Sam Lavelle - Friend *Alyssa Ogawa - Friend *Taurik - Friend *Worf - Former superior officer, mentor, and friend *Jean-Luc Picard - Former commanding officer *Maria Django - Friend *Gul Rejak - Enemy Trivia Notes Background information Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel